Dislocated Hearts
by Speciallilmidgetdude
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku are called upon by King Mickey again. Two other Organization's have emerged and a new type of Being also among the Nobodie's and the Heartless's.
1. The Begining

_**Dislocated Hearts**_

_**Chapter One: A Dark and Lonely Abyss**_

_Rouge's Journal One._

_There are many worlds out there besides my own little one, I found. Beyond these worlds lies a surface of other worlds, and beyond that, even more. An infinite system of worlds, what shall I call this? I believe I shall call this system The Macrocosm, a fitting name, no? Besides that, however…I have no data to report. Ol-…Yuki, I mean, has reports to be given to me. Oh, wait…………………… I just got them and sent him on his way. It appears my predictions were correct, there are indeed others besides the Empty Ones and the Dark Ones. They are born when a person willingly becomes an Empty One, but were never meant to have a Heart as a human. These things include, but are not limited to, humans created by magic, science, and other forms of varies arts. As such they are created, a 'real' Heart can never be created with them, so a 'temporary' is made while the body and soul wait for such a time where it will get a real one. The Temp Heart uses the mind, not the Real Heart (obviously), to process thoughts and emotions, so the strain on the brain is even worse, leaving no room for any special evolutions of the mind, _

_only the Body and Soul. _

_ The body is fooled into thinking it will get such a 'Real' Heart, when it won't. The Soul, however, knows it will not get this Heart. The person ends up being unstable and unpredictable. My test subject, who I have named Julia, due to her losing her memory, is beginning to dive into darkness. She will soon become one of those Fake Empty Ones, which I am calling a Passer. The other end of the result, the Fake Dark One…I haven't come up with a name yet. Surely Passer's would be stronger, as the Body and Soul are stronger in them. That must mean, (with the Temp Heart), the Fake Dark Ones would be weaker. I think I'll call those the Shader's, yes I think that's fitting. _

_End of Journal One. I have to go check on Yuki and make sure Julia is passing well in the holding tank. I don't really know how Yuki got her to give in to darkness this quickly, but I have faith in my assistant. _

Loxsth stared at the piece of paper, then pierced her crimson lips together in an evil smirk. "Well, well." She whispered. "It appears I shall need to return this to Rouge…" She turned away from the bookcase she found the paper in and began to walk out, her long, black, silky dress flowing with her every step, seemingly on it's own sometimes. But there was no wind. "I shall have to find her first, no?" She smiled, mocking her former "master". She threw the paper into the air. She walked out of the dust-filled mansion of twilight as the paper blew out the door with her.

_There was no wind._

Sora smiled to himself. Finally he was home. After years of fighting Heartless, Nobodies, and other assorted people, he was home. He lay back on his (small) bed, laughing at his size and the size of his bed, but he really didn't care about how his room still looked like. 'Back with Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie…my parents…everybody.' He thought out loud to himself. 'Forever…' As soon as he said this, he wished he hadn't. He pulled out his letter from King Mickey and read it over again, as he'd been doing for a week.

_Hey guys,_

_There's been trouble a'brewin' in the Universe. After Sora and Riku defeated Xemnas, I honestly thought it would all be over. I'm sorry to say that's not the case, I truly am. I dun' like to keep asking favors of you guys, but you're the keyblade warriors, it's your duty. Another Organization has been set-up. Actually two. One is made out of Nobodies, like Organization XIII. They call themselves The Prime Sequence. The other Organization is made up of…I'm not really sure. They're not nobodies, but too many of them have human forms to be Heartless. They can think and everything…it's just…scary. They call themselves The Eliminators. The two seem to be plotting different idea's, I'm not sure if they even know about each other. Knowing our past adventures, they might be planning another Kingdom Hearts scheme. We need to at least check it out._

_I'll be sending a gummie ship in 10 days, get your lives together by then...once again, I'm sorry for this._

_P.S: Bring Kairi too, I've already sent Donald and Goofy to other worlds, and though I think you and Riku could handle it alone, I think it's best you travel as three. I still feel guilty and it'll only make it worse if I split you three up._

Sora looked up from the letter. 'At least he's sorry about it…' He thought. It didn't make him feel any better. Who was he to give him orders?! Sora blinked. That must have been Roxas thinking. Rebellious thoughts that weren't his own sometimes raced through his head.

His attention drifted to the part about Kairi. He had made his relationship with her very clear two days ago.

_Kairi stared at Sora. "Why…why won't you kiss me?" Sora shrugged and looked away. "I just…I dunno. I really would just like to be friends Kairi" Sora whispered, still looking away. Kairi stared back at him. "That's…fine Sora. It's just, about the Popou Fruit…the drawings…I waited so long and I thought that…" She looked down. Sora snapped his vision back to her. "Kairi, I was just a kid. I did that to be…I dunno, dramatic. I think you did the same." He smiled. "We've both matured so much. I think we just kept our feelings because we were away from each other. Can you honestly say you're in love with me like you were before we came back?" Kairi thought for a minute or two, leaving Sora in an awkward silence. She slowly smiled. "I guess you're right Sora…We both needed comfort…we should just be friends; besides…" She grinned. "Riku would be the third wheel if we dated." She finished. Sora smirked and nodded._

He smiled to himself, thinking of how well it went. Nothing went well when he told her it would be dangerous for her to go with him though. _SORA! Do you think I can't defend myself? I defeated about 43 Heartless, thank-you-very-much!_ He cringed at the thought of that conversation.

As of what Sora thought about the two Organizations, he thought they were both unoriginal copies of Organization XIII, trying to act like them. 'Stupid nobodies…" He said in a phrase that sounded like it should've been said by Ansem The Wise.

Inside the subconscious of the Keyblade Master, Roxas stirred in thought. 'Nobodies…aren't worthless…' He brought himself to say in Sora's head. Sora heard this thought. "Well…you're not." He said out loud, hoping to reach him. 'We…We have feelings…' Roxas thought. "No, no you don't, you only remember them." Sora said out loud, then rolled over and fell to sleep.

_How could I remember feelings? I have no memories of being Sora._


	2. Realm of Empty Feelings

_**Dislocated Hearts**_

_**Chapter Two: Realm of Empty Feelings**_

_Rouge Journal Two_

_Things haven't gone exactly according to plan…we assumed that the Passer and Fake Dark One of Julia's would just, for lack of a better word, POOF in the containment chamber. Apparantly, that's not how it works out. _

_I found a Report writing by a World Leader named Ansem. He described some of our research perfectly, it's almost frightening. I believe he calls the Empty Ones Nobodies. The only thing is that…why call them nobodies, when they are nothing but a body? He also called the Dark Ones Heartless, which is also inaccurate. 'Heartless', so he claims, have no heart. This is not the case. They have the Heart they were originally born with, but the reason they are Heartless…is because they cannot access it. Nobodies also seem to have some form of a heart. Perhaps a Temp Heart? I need to research this further by getting a normal test subject._

_Back to my research on Julia, who, as I neglected to mention in my last entry, was created by science. Her Heartless (Well, her Shader) appears to be here, as a little black darkling, which seems to have actual intelligence, an odd trait to the normal Act-On-Instinct Heartless. The Nobody…Passer, I mean…is not anywhere to be found. Have I made a mistake? Or are Nobodies and Passer's simply born in another world, such as how survivors of Broken Worlds seem to always end up in one of the Five Safe-Havens?_

The Five Safe-Havens; Devoid of Darkness and Light. Traverse Town, the calm, peace-loving town; The Destiny Islands, a series of chained tropical islands; these are the only two I know the names of. But I have reason to believe there is at least three other worlds that are safe.

_When I say 'safe', I mean they do not lean towards darkness or light, this doesn't mean that darkness and light do not exist in them. One of these worlds are where the Passer's and Nobodies are born. _

_I can't help to wonder…if a Shader was born in our world…does that mean our world is a Safe Haven?_

The girl smiled to herself reading the report. "You can tell Xrogue was so much happier back then. She flicked her blonde ponytail over her shoulder as she began to stare blankly at nothing through her blue eyes.

It was only a few years ago at her Eleventh Year celebration that she was turned into a Nobody. A rogue Heartless…well…Shader, attacked her while she was getting a drink of water away from the celebration of her family.

_Xrogue never stopped blaming herself for what happened to me._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three days before Takeoff_

_  
_Riku threw his dark keyblade at the ground. Why? Why was this happening again? He really shouldn't go. He'd just give into the Darkness again. These thoughts had been racing through his mind ever since the Letter came. His feelings about his friends had been all over the place as well.

One minute he'd hate Sora for being the True Keyblade Warrior, and another he'd love him as a brother, another he'd love him a completely different way. He'd then hate Kairi for waiting like a pathetic lovesick puppy for Sora, then he'd love her as a sister, and then, like Sora, love her in a completely different way.

He couldn't let them down again. But that would mean he would have to go with them. It would hurt him more than anything else if he could've protected them and they end up getting hurt, or worse.

_He would have to go fight._


	3. INTERMISSION

_**Intermission and Authors Note**_

Well, because my reviewer…my only one at the time had a question (sort of), I thought I should answer it.

Below is a list of terms so far (I'm just adding them for the future if anybody gets confused) and how to pronounce their names. I PLAN TO WRITE ONE CHAPTER A DAY, BUT I MIGHT WRITE ONE EVERY TWO DAYS.

Lost- (Previously unmentioned, and I'm not sure about when I'll mention it in the future) A person that was never meant to have a real Heart in the first place, such as beings created by science, magic, imagination, anything of those sorts.

Passer- A Nobody of a Lost.

Shader­- The Heartless of a Lost.

Macrocosm- The system in which all of the worlds exist in.

Real Heart- The Heart a regular living thing is born with. It processes and expresses the thoughts and feelings that flow through it. Only Heartless are capable of physically touching it.

Temp Heart- The Heart in which a Lost is granted. It uses the brain to process feelings and thoughts rather than a Real Heart.

Rouge- (I thought I should mention this, as it might be confusing in the future.) Her name is pronounced like the color of lipstick, or the color 'red' in French.

Xrogue­- Pronounced with a 'G' (As in Genre) in it instead of an X.

Loxsth- Pronounced 'Locks-Seth'


	4. An Emerald Wonderer

Dislocated Hearts Chapter 3: An Emerald Wonderer 

_I'm not alone._

Inside a castle in a far-off world, millions of (what looked like) broken shards of glass lay on the cracked black marble floor in a room encased in a like-fog. A man walked in this room, though, maybe glided was a more appropriate word. His long bright green hair drifted down over his nose, leaving his mouth to be the only pale skin of his to be shown. His coat, an Organization XIII coat, was so overly large for him that the bottom drifted behind like a wedding gown, and his sleeves went down four inches past his hands. He was relatively short as well, so that didn't help. Floating along the path, just above the jagged floor, he shook his head at the number of shards. "What…memories do to people…" He spoke in a hoarse voice. He bent down and picked up a shard, then he smashed it on the ground again with a flick of his wrist. It shattered and a burst of light and a burst of dark came out quickly and disappeared, leaving no other shards behind. "Nobodies…must be stupid…" He spoke. "They…do not know….their…special hearts…"

He coughed violently, choking on something invisible to others, but very there to him. His mouth was at a constant frown all day, at least to people who he doesn't trust. "Kiex!" A woman's voice shouted. 'Speak of the she-devil…' He thought, and turned to the entrance of the room. A beautiful woman stood there. Her wavy jet-black hair was down to her forearm area, and from the distance the only way he knew it was her was from her purple lips and her piercing light purple eyes. 'Those eyes…' He thought. "I thought I told you not to go into this room again. We shall never go into this room until my machine has shown us that our Hearts are in here!" She shouted from across the room, scoldingly. He stared at her, though she could note tell, his eyes were giving her a look that could…kill. "A machine…knows…nothing." Kiex muttered. The echo carried it to her and she walked over to him, the shards moving out of each steps way. "Excuse me?!" She stopped in front of him. "My research is the best! My machine is best! It will know when I'm…" Kiex had enough. He reached a hand for his hair, going to pull it away so his eyes could be seen. She flinched, covering her eyes with her hand. Kiex suddenly had a barb made of black marble held to his back, poking him in an annoying fashion. She uncovered her eyes. "Never…and I mean EVER…" She paused. "TRY THAT AGAIN!" She yelled and walked off. Kiex stared after her. He shouldn't have tried anything, he shouldn't have tried to use his power. Morxnga will be mad at him for

trying to use his power. That little blonde girl made him feel like he was something other than a ghost.

_Unfortunately, Xrogue knew he was just that._

_A Ghost_

Kiex, Number 4, The Forgotten Memory 

One day before Takeoff.

Kairi stood smiling at the edge of the waves on the beach, looking at their raft docked on the side. 'It seems only like a day ago since we built our raft…and an hour since we got back.' She brushed her hair out of her eyes. She felt nothing ill towards Sora for denying her feelings. She couldn't. A Princess of Heart has no darkness, no feelings of anger, jealousy, or hate. Everybody is made out of a Heartless and a Nobody. Kairi lacked a Heartless. They were going to be in danger. She knew that.

_But she could fight for her friends._

An empty castle in another world.

The witch stared out her window waiting for her faithful Raven's return. Her fingers tapped her staff impatiently. If the rumors were true, and she indeed had become a Heartless…then…no, it's not possible. She just died. She didn't give in to darkness. She WAS darkness. The very essence, the very definition of darkness. She was Maleficent.

_Though as she stared out the window, she wondered._

Shock-Shock. I didn't start out with a Journal this time. Figured I'd eventually run out if I continued with them each chapter.

_**Note: I didn't know how to make the coats for the new Organization (which does have a name, by the way) so, they're just going to have to be Organization XIII coats. **_

_**Next chapter: We will find out more about Morxnga.**_

_**(Feel free to ask any questions in reviews! Thank you for reading! (And thank you Henshin for being my most faithful –and only o.o;- reader!))**_


	5. Running From Darkness

Dislocated Hearts Running From Darkness 

The day had begun as planned. Today was HER day, her eleveth year of living celebration. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a flowing dress of frilly pink, her favorite color. Her hair today was done-up in a laxed bun. She twiddled her fingers around the bow on the front of her dress as her mother came in. "Sweetie, are you ready?" She said, her herself in a much more extravagant dark purple dress and a diamond-studded headdress.

"Mum, I don't want to sing in front of all those people…" She looked back at her mother through the mirror. The girl absolutely loved to sing and dance…just not in front of other people besides her parents and close friends.

"You have to Morgan, it is expected and there's nothing really to do about it…but, when you're up on the stage we've prepaired think about how badly half the people in the audience sings, that might help you…" She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "And…besides, you're eleven. That makes you a young adult now, Morgan…you're growing up so fast…" She wiped away a forming tear in her eye then smiled. "I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes…please don't be nervous dear!" Her mother exited the room.

She combed a piece of her hair so that it was falling over her eye. "I like this look better…imagine what mum's reaction would be to seeing my hair like that…and this!" She undid the bun and grabbed two purple elastics from a cup on her vanity. She took a bunch of her hair and held it up, put the elastic on, then did it again to the other side. She giggled at her two ponytails and the hair over her one blue eye. The door opened again and she jumped. "Oh no, I'm sorry mum, I'll fix it!…" She turned to face her mother but she wasn't there. She stared at the door confused as a shadow approached her from behind. All she remembers is a sound of something tearing, herself screaming, pain, then complete darkness. But she can't give into darkness, that's stupid. Because darkness will only be that…darkness.

A bright light came, she and she awoke in a certain town. She looked around her, she was a building with red-orange sunlight coming through the windows. She looked around her, she was in a building but she was in a beautiful garden. She got up and looked around, then looked at herself when she looked down at the pond. She wasn't wearing her pink dress anymore, but instead a pair of orange shorts and a dark green tank-top. Her hair was the way she wanted it, though. She would've liked her look, but she kept staring at her reflection. Something wasn't right. She stared harder and harder until she noticed, in the reflection, an empty space was appearing. In the shape of a Heart. Where her heart was supposed to be. Her eyes went wide, horrified. She screamed, screamed louder than ever in her life for some unknown reason. But she didn't care, she just kept screaming, and crying. Plants around her died, and the windows cracked, then broke, the stone sculptures crumbled, the ceiling even started to crack.

_This is all a mistake._

ACK! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, school and all…I got a semi-bad report card…plus I've gotten a crush on somebody at school (Sucky reason I know XD) ….I've had this idea in my head for AWHILE but yeah….just a back story on one of the characters, I'm sorry…I'll try to write everyday this week!


	6. A Sea of Redd

_**Dislocated Hearts**_

_**Chapter Five: A Sea of Redd**_

_Rouge Journal Three_

_Something terrible has happened; the Shader we've created from Julia has attacked one of the Royal family's children. I knew the girl as well, which makes it worse. We got along nicely and she used to stop by my lab to check on what I was working on against her mother's wishes. I've been so…foolish…I thought Yuki locked it up, but it got out somehow. I'm starting to doubt Yuki's intentions as I realized that he has either exaggerated or flat-out lied about several things in his reports to me…actually, that's putting it nicely; he's a monster. He lied about nothing extremely vital, except a passage in his first report. "All subjects gave into darkness willingly, wanting to learn what it's like" I have since found that he has been torturing our subjects to give into darkness, emotionally. He has constructed a chamber in the lower regions of my lab…my lab has been invaded by him. I feel used, foolish…and guilty for Julia's and Morgan's darkness. I'm going to travel to the Town of Twilight to find Morgan's nobody and Julia's Passer, and ask them to forgive me. But to do this, I will need to travel to a different world…how am I to gain the power of Twilight if I'm not a nobody? To ease my guilt and to further my research, I'm going to first turn Yuki into a nobody as a punishment...by using his mind tricks against him, then I myself will use his heartless to become a being of Darkness; a heartless, and a being of Twilight; a nobody. We'll form a group of Nobodies so we can research…I will not rest until we get Julia a heart and Morgan her own heart back!_

_Yuki, this is all your fault._

She rose from the table after finishing writing and pushed in her chair. 'This is it..' She thought to herself as she walked out of the room. To her surprise, Yuki was standing there himself. His semi-light green hair dragged down to his mid-back, with no attempt to style it what-so-ever, so it was straight. He stared at her for a while. "Look Rouge, I had a reason to…" He looked sincerely sorry, but Rouge knew this to not be the case.

"No, you listen you disgusting bug. You have been lying to me by lying in our research, killing test subjects and telling me they turned into heartless and ran away, stealing my precious jewelry and selling it, building an underground lab beneath mine, and torturing people emotionally! DO YOU HONESTLY EXPECT ME NOT TO BE ANGRY WITH Y-" Her yell was stopped in mid-sentence with a kiss from Yuki. She blushed and kneed him in the stomach and backed away. He cursed in pain. "That was NOT the time for that…it was over a long time ago and it's definitely not going start again after this. You ruined our lives, Yuki; in fact you ruin everything!" She yelled. 'Now it's starting' She smirked mentally. "You're worthless, why don't you go die in a gutter! That's where you belong, you…you…you.." Yuki covered her mouth. "You're terrible at mind-games, love. And don't worry, we'll give into darkness together…" His eyes flashed a color different from his own and neoshadows appeared next to them. Yuki grabbed her by the throat and hurled her on the ground. A neoshadow stood beside him. "Isn't it a damn shame when research possesses your LIFE?" He faced the shadow and snapped his fingers. The neoshadow punched through where his heart was. Rouge was frozen in her place, coughing up some blood brought up by the stress and Yuki throwing her. She tried to crawl away from the scene as she felt everything stop. The neoshadows were gone, Yuki was gone, everything. She was in darkness.

_With Yuki's Heartless stepping on her heart through her back._

_**Well…that was depressing o.o; **_

**_Oh and feel free to ask me any questions via email, at (Or even chat on MSN messenger! I don't care o.o; ) _**


End file.
